Look in your heart
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: a short story...Jet's a prince of the earth kingdom, Katara the princess of the water tribes and Zuko is a common boy truely in love with Katara...and the elders are keeping them apart!
1. Chapter 1

A Jet likes Katara loves Zuko and Zuko loves Katara fan fic....Jet's a rude Prince, Katara is the water tribe Princess and Zuko is a common boy. Katara is forced to be wed to Jet and she hates him. Katara wishes to marry Zuko but the elders won't allow it...what will happen?

* * *

_**Look in your heart**_

Jet likes Katara and so does Zuko. Jet is no longer just looking for sex; she was to marry him by law. No one could stop that not even her. Zuko couldn't hold back his feelings. He had just regained Katara's trust and he knows she is feeling something for him too. But she can't disobey her family law. What could Zuko do?

Katara hated Jet he was always asking for 'it'. But the 'it' she usual gave him was the butt whopping. She wanted Zuko he was a better friend and a better spar partner. But she couldn't believe her family chose the jerk over the fire bender. Zuko would protect her and be with her every moment. Could not her family see that Jet was a pervert and a 'player'? She hated players Jet sometimes was nice but when they weren't near any of her family he go to other girls and sweet take them.

She was home in her room when everything became clear. She was on her balcony looking to the moon. Zuko was kind and considerate. He was strong and good looking. Hot for that matter! And the one thing Katara loved was that Zuko was sensitive. She was truly in love with Zuko.

Wasn't there a loophole or something that would say she was to marry a true love? Not some lame non-bender earth kingdom citizen. Zuko would have to prove himself worth of marriage interception; that was the loophole of the entire century.

"Zuko!" she called looking down off the balcony.

"Yes Katara" he answered looking back up at her. He was dressed in pale red clothing showing off his lower class. "There is a way for us to marry; my love" she said to him, a blue sleeve reaching down to him.

"How" he said climbing the wall reaching for her arm. "Get up here first so you don't fall when you hear." She laughed helping him up.

"Well?" he asked looking at her; holding her tight. "You must prove to the elders you are much better for me then Jet. Show them and explain if you must." She said pulling herself even closer to him. "I will; Katara I will" he whispered then he kissed her lightly.

The bells tolled and they said their goodbyes for the night. "I shall back tomorrow, my love" he said as he jumped down. Katara waved on last good night before turning to meet her maidens, Suki and Toph.

"Girl you gonna be in some serious trouble" said Toph. Suki nodded. "I know Suki and I are hiding it, but dear be careful" she whispered.

"It will be solved, my friends. I don't wish to have fool for a husband"

"Jet isn't that…okay he is…but don't you wish to work things out"

"have you seen him, lately all he's doing is gaining favor with those bastards or law makers and making out with other girls, when they aren't around!"

"So harsh dear daughter" said a man walking into her room.

"Lord Hakoda!" Suki and Toph bowed. Katara only glared at him at first. "I wish not to have him father, I want the boy Zuko"

"Prince Jet and you are under the law, my daughter, I cannot do a thing"

"Yes you can, you can tell those bastards that I have a choice, they can set something up for…whoever wins, will marry me or something!" she yelled.

"Will you live by that choice? For Zuko may not win"

"He will" Katara confirmed. "He must"

"Then I shall talk with the elders tomorrow, and if Zuko happens to a round, I shall have him and Prince Jet with me"

"Thank you father"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came. Katara got out of her white sheets and got ready for the day. Toph and Suki followed her as she ran down to the halls. "Katara wait please, you know you're not allowed to be there"

"I want to be close" she says getting close.

Sokka stopped her. "Katara relax"

"How can I? I need Zuko, Sokka I need him"

Sokka says nothing, he looks to Suki who blushes and bows her head, because they were in public. "Just wait out here, will you"

"Fine"

Sokka walked into the meeting room. He spotted his father at the table with the elders, Jet on his right and Zuko at his left. His head bowed. Jet seemed as if he would gain the right easily, standing there proudly, yet Sokka could see the boredom on in his eyes.

"Dear Hakoda, why bring this up now, your daughter's wedding…"

"Shall be held off" he spoke proudly. "She wishes for this to happen and she agrees to whatever you answer"

"We have told you she is to marry a prince and there is no prince in the fire nation,, they lost all rights to be part of the rulings"

"no we they haven't" Zuko mutters, to himself. "My uncle should be here"

"They have a right to fight for my daughter's heart"

"it would be unfair"

"I would never cheat even with this bastard" Zuko mutters again knowing he is unheard.

"it will be just, Zuko has told me before we arrived, that he will follow the rules and other things" Zuko's head is still bowed but his face flushes a bit pinker. His mind was on Katara, her waiting for him just outside the room. He could still lose her, but he wish not to think that.

"The will fight for the right to marry my daughter"

Jet turned to him shocked. His mind was clearly not on the subject. Sokka knew he could lose, and Katara would never speak to him again if Jet would win.

This was complex too complex.

The elders asked then for the boys to go, that meant Sokka too. "Father let me listen in please" he begged but Hakoda pushed his own son out of the room. Jet followed with a laugh and continued down the path not noticing his 'fiancée' standing there. Zuko walked out slowly looking at the ground, before he was tackled by Katara. "Zuko" she says. "oh god Zuko, how did it go?"

"thanks to you I have to actual fight him" he says but kisses her forehead, he didn't care if people were looking.

"You'll win, Zuko and you'll be fair" she smiles.

"I love you Katara" he whispers as she pulls away to look him eye to eye.

"I love you too" she laughs, "now go, and get ready" she stands on the tips of her toes-in her small heels and kisses his cheek.

He dashes off to do so as her father exited the room. "A duel of swords" he tells his children. "The one thing both excel at"

"Thank you father" Katara hugs him. "Thank you for giving Zuko a chance"


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka stood there, with Zuko in the practice field. "I'm just here to watch you practice" he had said, now he was watching as Zuko seemed to be dancing with the swords…the one thing some fire benders were known to do as they fought. "Remember you can't bend!" he yelled over the swishing of the swords. Zuko slowed down.

"then will you practice with me, I know you are only a one sword man, but I know how to switch" Zuko asked looking at him and giving a sword.

"I have my own" Sokka said pulling it out. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice"

"Sweet!" yelled Toph, "I'm in time to watch."

"Toph go help Katara!" Sokka yelled at her, "This is man to man"

"More like Man to Joker" she said, "let me see what you have got Zuko"

Sokka grumbled something inaudible but then faced Zuko again, they bowed to each other, and Zuko did not attack first. Sokka didn't either, they just studied each other.

"I know this isn't the fight for Katara…in away but come on I'm not allowed to go see that one, give me some action!"

Shrugging Sokka did. Zuko blocked him quickly and the fight was quick. Zuko had Sokka on the ground, sword to his throat. "AWESOME!" she cheered.

Zuko helped Sokka up. "Thank you Prince Sokka, a valued opponent"

"ha, yeah….it'll be great to practice with you again"

Zuko bowed before leaving as he did so. Toph got up from her seat. "Can you get me in, Sokka?" she asked nicely.

"I really want to watch it, Katara is banned too" Sokka glared at her. "She put you up to it?"

"Suki did actually" Toph winked before going after Zuko. "hey hot cloth(1) wait up I want to be at your side!"

"Hot cloth?" he asked.

"The only thing I could come up with, hey if you win it'll get better" she promised him. (2)

"Gee thanks" he rolled his eyes and they continued on.

"No problem hot head" she laughs patting his arm. "I like you and I know Katara enjoys it when you happen to be around"

"thank you for the suport Miss Toph" he said right before they were stoped by a guard in front of where he and Jet were to fight.

"You not getting in kid" said the tall solider, dressed in blue, white and silver.

"not fair you know, I supposed to be doing this for the princess!" she yells at the man.

"She'll be able to watch form her room window" the man said, Zuko stood there waiting.

"which is told be closed" she hissed.

"I am sorry Miss Toph," said the man.

"Later Hot cloth" Toph grumbled walking away, the solider looked at him. "It was getting better….thanks to you its back to that" he sighed walking on to the grounds.

Jet was lying on the ground looking at the sky; Zuko growled he would win this, for Katara for himself.

* * *

"Get up" he said, Jet looked at him a grunted.

"No matter, she's mine"

"As if" Zuko said to him before walking away and stood under the shade of his beloved's window.

"I'm going to beat your ass" said Jet, "you can't use any of your fire bending"

"I can fight without it" Zuko growled, keeping his cool.

"Sure you can, dude I will provoke you till they see you break"

"I will not break"

"You will" Jet smirked lazily.

With their constant angry batter neither noticed the arrival of Katara's father or the elders.

Zuko takes out his swords and the shined in the sun. The battle would begin.

* * *

(1) she didn't just start calling hot head or sparky pants you know

(2) see she did so-but eht soilder/guard got her mad so she reverted


	4. Chapter 4

**I wonder what Jet's going to do**

I don't own Avatar

* * *

Jet attacked rapidly, his blades swinging in front of him as he ran. Zuko crossed his blades and stood his ground. He was pushed back but held tight to his own swords. "Aren't you going to fight?" Jet asked mockingly.

"Of course" Zuko replied and pushed forward, turning quickly to attack in a swift motion. Jet took the advantage and tried to hook Zuko's neck but he was too late as Zuko had stabbed him in the chest.

"Oomph" Jet huffed falling back. Zuko jumped over him keeping his swords in the air. Waiting for Jet to get up and attack him once more as he gave style. Zuko had such grace, swinging the swords evenly in the air. The elders gasped, they knew that fire benders had grace but this was outstanding, without the fire.

Zuko tried to look serious because the fight wasn't over. But a smile was place on his lips as he looked up to the sky and glanced to Katara's window, hoping she was waiting for him.

Katara was in her room trying to press against the window and then storming away from it in anger. "I can't see a thing from my room!" she yelled. "What if Jet is hurting him, I never saw Zuko practice, he showed me dances…."

"Princess"

"And they are amazing…"

"Princess"

"He even asked if I wanted to dance with him one night…"

"PRINCESS KATARA!" yelled Suki and Toph.

"What?" she looked at them.

"Zuko practiced with Sokka before the fight and knocked him down." Toph said as she sat back down.

"You haven't see Jet fight" Suki said as well. "I mean why would you believe him that he is a fighter"

"Okay I believe you, I'm just nervous" Katara sighed slumping back down on her bed. She hid her blue eyes with her hands as she tried not to think about what was going outside. Suki went to her side and place a hand on her arm. "You'll have to wait and see"

"Zuko better not disappoint me" she said before she and her maidens continued to clean her room. But as she was fixing her items by the window, she saw a blast of fire. "No!" she yelled in fright.

* * *

Sorry that it is short, I need time to think what the elders are going to say and connect it to Katara seeing the fire blast.

Thank you for so much for the review espially to ZuTaRaInLoVe and please continue to do so or I'll send Ozai to annoy you-jk

Jet: Zuko you're such a loser

Zuko: I have just beat you little butt

Me: Zuko you are going to be in troube-so becareful

Jet laughs-Zuko glares and I start typing the next part

Jet: Allyon says thanks again


	5. Chapter 5Halfway point

Katara ran out of her followed by her maidens. She skidded in her long blue gown as she turned the corner dashing down the stairs in hope to get wherever she was headed in time. "Princess!" both Suki and Toph called out trying to catch her. But Katara was too fast, she hurried down to where Zuko, her father, the elders and Jet were. She passed the guards.

"Princess!" they yelled trying get a hold of her. She just went to Zuko, who wasn't doing anything. She ran into his arms. "Please tell me that wasn't you who did that!?" she says to him.

"Nope"

"Thank goodness, did you win I hope"

"Yep, it's just their decision now"  
Their decision, the elders, those stuck up old folks with white hair and wrinkles. Katara pouted for a second before stepping away from Zuko to look at them. Well at least she embarrassed herself enough to show her love. Jet laid there on ground holding his stomach. "I give" he muttered in a sour tone "for know."

The five elderly men looked at Zuko, then where the fire blast had came from. It was far off but it was very strong and scary.

"I'm not sure" said one of them. "Those people…can be very cruel"

"and what if his family tried to take over?' another asked.

"Not going to happen" Katara thought to herself. Zuko shock his head, pulling her to the side, since they were now able to be in public together. "My family is a bit crazy. If I haven't told you already" he said to her. "You can trust my mom and my uncle but my Dad and sister not so much or at all"

"It'll be okay Zuko" Katara tells him in her hush tone. "I was just worried you know,"

"I'm happy you do" Katara smiles and kisses his check. Her wraps an arm around her waist and takes some fabric of the dress into his hand as he pulls her closer. "So do you think?" he asks her.

"They have to Zuko-you won"

'Hey" someone said but they ignored it, loving the fact they could be together.

"excuse me" the person said again, but again ignored.

"Get your hands off my sister Zuko!" yelled Prince Sokka. Zuko let go of Katara and they parted with blushed faces.

Hakoda just sighed, "If you please Sokka I'm trying to discuss a certain matter. Can you please remove Price Jet from the premise?"  
"sure father, come along Jet" the other boy groaned getting up from the ground, sending glares at Zuko and Katara as her left the area.

"King Hakoda" one elder said. "On terms of the agreement, Zuko has won the challenge, but we have yet to meet his guardian. We need to know if they had permitted this as well"

"Will they not give up?" Katara thought with anger, she looked to Zuko before she glanced back at her father. Zuko had come to see her for the longest time, it wouldn't be unknown to his family that he was sneaking out. She smiled a littel  
"Zuko, you were able to come with permission, I believe?"

"Yes, my uncle knew of this" Zuko says standing tall as he spoke. "When I told him of it, yes, he was surprised even in shocked that I knew Princess Katara and found that my heart belonged to her" he pauses and tries to think if that was to casually of not, hopefully it wasn't.

"My mother was happy for me and both warned me of consequences, but I have taken that risk. Please sirs, Katara and I are soul mates. We cannot live without each other."

"Zuko you must bring them here" Katara smiled, "we can finally be at peace"

"Father, please allow for his mother and uncle to come please!" she said to him. He looked to the two of them before speaking.

"Of course my little snow fairy" he chuckled as she blushed and looked away. "Because, now we have to prepare for such a wedding"

"Snow fairy?" Zuko asked her in a hush tone. "Oh shut up" she said. "Call me whatever you please but **that**, _Zuzu_" she began walking away.  
Suki was out of breathe and barely had her chance to talk to Sokka before being pulled along by Toph, to go back to the young princess' room.

* * *

**HEY there and thank you for reading the to the halfway point **

I think I'll do a few more and then it'll end with a wedding  
Please enjoy and comment

**Those elders are going to be fun to write when Iroh and Usra get involved.**

Yes I consider Ozai and Azula crazy black sheep in Zuko's family-so I don't know what I'll do with them.

Z: Oh god don't make them ruin my happiness  
Me: Zuko you worry to much, I giving you Katara on a platter. You and Toph are to be good friends, and you almost killed Jet.  
Z: he really should be dead  
Me: then I would need to put you in jail, and btw-the fire blast was you father looking for you  
Z: dam I have to rush back home  
Me: Bye, So katara...  
K: yes?  
A: should I put Aang in just for the heck of it?  
K:...............................................


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait, been busy **

**

* * *

**

**Look in your heart chapter 6-continued from the end of chapter 5 **

"Technically, pardon the term; you did when Katara and you asked for a chance against Jet. Two lovers is a cruel way of saying it-one of true acceptance against an agreement of marriage."

"Prince Sokka, never did it acquire to me you can be so logical" said a female voice. The boys turned to face one of Katara's maidens. "Suki!" Sokka smiles at her, before looking around hastily. "I'm just giving Zuko a little company, no need to worry"

"You were explaining you views on your sister's current situation, were you not my love?" she asks quietly.

"So what if I was maiden?"

"I will have to tell her, my prince. Oh and the king asks for you to go alone with Zuko and get his guardians, he is having trouble with the elders and I wish to come along"

"Suki go get the carriage then" Sokka laughed but in away ordered the girl.

"Yes Prince Sokka" she walked away trying not to pout, the game was getting old. "So it's you and her?" Zuko asked him a smile gracing his lips as it seemed he and Katara were not the only forbidden love affair.

"We have no time to be in private. Hopefully soon though, I need her"

"Ah"

The carriage came, and they got on. Suki sat there by the door as the boys sat in silence. "Prince Sokka we are entering the small towns now."

"Alright" Sokka moved the window covering to hide himself. Zuko looked at him. "What? I don't want to die!"

"Not all citizens hate you" Zuko said flatly, Suki nodded. "I have heard a few of your ideas being spread, it's a thing to look up too Prince Sokka-how much further till we reach your home Zuko?"

Zuko took a look, out the window, "Not far, we just passed my uncle's tea shop"

"The famous dragon tea, my sister likes?"

"yes, I gave it to her on our first night"

Suki giggled, "my goodness the people are gathering!"

"Here we are," Zuko said Suki called out for the carriage to stop.

"Mother, Uncle!" Zuko called out stepping from the ride. A beautiful lady and an old gentle man, appeared from the door, with a smug girl galring from the window.

"Zuko, my son! Where have you been?!" the woman said hugging him. "Why is the Prince with you, have you gotten in trouble…"

"Mother calm down, I'm not in trouble. Uncle do you remember of the girl I told you about…"

"Of course" said his uncle. "the princess"

"Well her brother is here to take you to the castle to speak with the king and elders about the…"

"YOU proposed!!" his mother giggled happily. "Oh my son, I knew you would do great things, Azula will you wait for your father?"

"Yes mother" said the girl with a growl, she was full of jealousy. "I will tell father you'll be away"

* * *

Azula as a right to be jealousy she knows of Prince Jet and Katara and thinks Katara is stupid, as well as she thinks her own brother is an idiot. But you're to see Hakoda, Ursa and Iroh talk about Zuko in the next chapter with an angry Ozai-maybe

Thank you for reading please review :D

Allyon Everstone


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated but no new reviews gets a girl down you know, I also have been very busy but that's not the point. Please I might kill somebody if I don't get at leasr five reviews for this part. Not for this story but for another story-now I'm not making a strong promise but I would like some love too.**

* * *

**Look in your heart ~7~**

* * *

"Come along it will be quicker, if you just come now and we will get you materials later." Suki smiled while helping Zuko's mother into the carriage. Zuko then helped his uncle with the large step. "So I'm assuming you saw what happened?"

"Yes Uncle I saw the blast. Is he really that mad?"

"If you mean your father is annoyed at someone trying to do their job yes." his mother answered as Sokka sat in, as not to revival she knew her husband had gone insane. "I am sorry Suki, but will you ride with the driver?" he said to her leaning outward a little.

"Of course my prince," she was about to move when he caught her wrist. "I love you Suki"

"I, you" she said and he kissed her cheek. The townspeople awed and Suki went next to the driver. "Move it."

"Aw young love"

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled almost blushing at the comment, Sokka sat still with a red face.

"But isn't sweet, Zuko you must know how it feels when you look into Princess Katara's eyes. It's a wonderful feeling."

"So young prince. King Hakoda wants us too…"

"Convince the elders of Zuko and my sister's bond. Zuko here had to fight off the man the idiot that was chosen for her. During this Zuko had not used one once of his fire to fight Prince Jet. The stupid fool thought he could…"

"Okay that's enough Prince Sokka I don't think my mother wants to hear that I almost killed…shit…" Zuko hid his face in his hands ashamed he even spoke of it in front of his mother.

"What was that Zuko?"

"Nothing it was to be a small final dominance stab…"

"Which he was bleeding"

"Not helping Sokka!"

"It's not my skills that finally showed where the idiot belonged." Zuko's Uncle just smiled as the two began to bicker in front of Usra and himself it seemed the boys were already acting like brothers. Ursa laughed as well. "It's alright boys"

"Gee thanks Mom" Zuko pouted till he looked out the carriage window. "Finally my sweet Katara" he sighed seeing the castle and the princess come in view.

"Zuko I'm still in ear shot." Being a young man in love, he jumped out of the carriage and ran to his princess, smiling as he called Katara his in his head. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her laughter.

"Zuko!" she laughed as the carriage stopped and he twirled her around. Sokka came out of the carriage helping Zuko's mother and Uncle.

"Thank you young prince" Ursa smiled bowing her head. Sokka shrugged before glaring at Zuko. "Let her down"

"Ah Sokka!" Zuko put Katara down and she curtsied to them. "Welcome to the palace, it great to finally met you."

* * *

~New story coming to mind it's Watertribe based. Hakoda based and family based if you know of my DA account you might see the pictures I planned for it. I'll post the preview if I can get some others to work on it with me~

Please read and review

All my Avatar love

Ally


End file.
